My various one-shots
by TheImmortalOne50
Summary: Heya all! I know this isn't what you were hoping but it's been on my mind for a very long time so I figured I'd write a bunch of one-shots and upload it here. Not an actual story, just some stuff I came up with Eternal Lancer and others when it was just me over various fandoms. Enjoy! :)
1. A fusion? Sounds fun

Greetings all! I know it's been awhile since my last story got tackled by a squirrel. Trust me, it happens. Anyways, these ideas accumulated within my mind over time so I thought it would be great if I wrote a series of one-shots. And some were just me and a friend known online as Eternal Lancer when we roleplayed… a lot. Hope you like it!

 **A fusion? Sounds fun.**

Somewhere in Planeptune, The Immortal One was having too much fun playing video games in the living room (I guess?) while Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, watched on as Immortal dominated Blanc, the CPU of Lowee, in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 or whatever game they're playing, I don't know.

"Grrg! I'll beat you this time!"

"Blanc, that's very unlikely. The time when Blanc defeats me, will be when a Frost Giant breathes fire. Ha!" With that, Immortal defeated Blanc in yet another match, angering her even more than before.

"I've had it with this game! I'll crush it!" Blanc summons forth a hammer and attempts to smash it but her younger siblings, Rom and Ram, grab her from behind, trying to prevent her from smashing the game system.

"You can't smash that! That's Sakuya's game system!" After Rom said this, Blanc immediately calmed down. For those of you reading this that don't know, Sakuya is a character created by Eternal Lancer who allowed me to place her in one of my fan fics, Multiverse Neptunia which failed miserably.

"True, it was a failure but I enjoyed reading it! But I'm still mad at you! Forcing me to get injured in the beginning… I thought I was the main protag." Neptune complained about getting injured because of Mjolnir ((Whatever, I'll get you back)) so says Nep-Nep but it's not like she can injure me. ((Oh yeah?)).

"Huh. She just transformed. Guess I should as well since I'm the author here." Neptune had just taken on her HDD form while I went Super Saiyan God, just for the sheer fun of it. The angry CPU charged at me but of course, I casually dodged to the right and well, this escalated into a battle where Nep-Nep tried her hardest to hit me but failed. I then knocked her out with ease and reverted to my base form.

"Hey uh, Immortal.. Aren't you going to involve Lancer here? I don't see him anywhere."

"Ah, that's right Nepgear. Guess I'll announce it er, well… I'm not sure he would want that so we'll just say he's busy. And what is it you want Uni?" I see Uni tug on my jacket, holding two identical earrings in her left hand.

"I get it now. Before anything else, I know this is getting tedious but I didn't know what else to write. Hehe. Anyways Uni, you do realize what will happen once we fuse, right?"

"Yeah, I know that! I just, want to fuse. That's all."

"Well ok than, place it on your right ear. Like so, good. Now for me to…" I place the earring on my left ear and we fuse, a flashing light overtaking the room. After the light subsided, we emerged as one.

The fusion looked like a being wearing Immortal's jacket which is now blackened due to Uni's outfit, also wearing a skirt, Immortals boots and wore the ribbons in his hair. Well, his hairstyle changed to that of Vegito's to make things easier since I don't know what it'll really look like.

"Well, that concludes this oneshot. Tune in next time when Neptune get's tackled by a squirrel."

"Wait, wha-" The sounds of a squirrel tackling Neptune is heard in the background. The end!

And yes, I forgot to include Sakuya in this oneshot.

"Nuh-uh…"

There she is. That's all, for now.


	2. Oh no! Some CPUs' been

Hello again, rather fast, seeing as though this isn't really a story. Hehe. This oneshot will be based off of Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission #3. Enjoy!

 **Oh no! Some CPUs' been…**

"Well, this should be a good day. I think I'll enter Neptune's body since I am the author here…" Immortal says as he uses his op powers to enter the body of Neptune (for science purposes or however it went) just to see what it was like and to, er.. Can't give away too much info.

"Huh… this is interesting. So this is what it feels like to be in a girl's body…" The author of this oneshot says, stretching his or her arms and legs to get a feel of what it means to be in anothers body.

First off, where this takes place is at the beginning of episode 1 when the characters mingle amongst themselves but before it cits to a month later when, well.. don't want to spoil that.

Of course, he knew the others would catch on quickly so he simply walked over to Noire, the CPU of Lastation but of course, he accidentally trips and falls on his face. Noire, being the lonely loner she is, doesn't bother to help lil-ol Immortal.

"Geez Neptune, how more immature can you possibly be? And I'm not a freaking loner, dangit!" Noire back talks to the author who knows Noire and the other characters can see past the 4th wall. This is most amusing how the main cast of Hyperdimension Neptunia can break the 4th wall ((When will I have my body back? I'm feelin kinda lonely here.))... well, we'll have to see what happens next.

"Sorry about that, hehe. Ehh, I'll be fine. Oh Noire, will you ever find some friends?"

"Ohh, you did not just say that to me!"

"Too late, just said it! Hehe, I'm soooo evil. Huh? Oh no Noire! Get out of the way!" Without a moment's hesitation, Immortal in Neptune's body, pushes Noire out of the way. Just as the CPU of Lastation attempted to get up, she saw a strange pink substance emerge from the ground and completely overtake Immortal.

"Oh what just happened? Neptune?" When the dust cleared, Kid Buu (Evil Dragon Ball absorbed) emerged after absorbing Neptune. The Supreme Kai of Time suddenly appeared and tossed the earrings to Nepgear and Noire with instructions on how to use them. The two fuse into one to confront Kid Buu (Neptune absorbed) before he caused too much damage.

This idea's just been circulating in my head ever since the Super DB Heroes Mission #3 came out with some anime character getting absorbed by Kid Buu and two fusing people into one to take him on. So I thought it'd be interesting if I use Hyperdimension Neptunia for this. Enjoy, I guess...


	3. Captured? Oh no!

Captured? Oh no!

Before all this, Goku at Super Saiyan Blue is fighting against the Kishin Asura in a different timeline alongside Vegeta who is in his SSJ2 form fighting against Medusa. A strange magic is coursing around Asura and Medusa which grants them incredible power well beyond their normal level of strength. Goku and Vegeta fire ki blasts at their opponents before a strange being watched from the shadows, the screen changing to another place.

Somewhere in the world of Soul Eater, someone was missing from the Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school for aspiring meisters/weapons or whoever wanted to join. Inside the classroom of Professor Stein, a well renowned meister, was teaching in class one day and decided to take attendance per the usual thing.

"Black Star?" The young boy with blue hair raises his hand as Stein calls out his name.

"Tsubaki?" A girl with black hair tied in a ponytail raises her hand after having her name called out by Stein.

"Alright then, I see Kid, Liz and Patty here as well as Soul. Hmm… Soul, where is Maka?" When Stein asked the partner of Maka Albarn, a strange bright light illuminated the room and two beings appeared from the light. A man clad in a red jumpsuit, wearing armor over the jumpsuit and a girl wearing a jacket and a casual school uniform along with gloves was wearing a mask.

"Maka?! Where have you been?!" Before Soul could rush to his partner, 3 more beings teleported directly in front of the two. SSJ4 Goku, Vegeta and Gohan took their respective stances and charged forth at the unknown person ((They already know who it is, dumbbell!)). Vegeta attempted a punch but the being dodged his attack as well as a kick from SSJ4 Goku and blocked a punch from SSJ4 Gohan. However, Vegeta managed to land a punch on the mask, emerging unscathed for but a few seconds before one part of the mask cracks and falls off, revealing the girl to be Maka with her eyes surrounded in red.

With the being unable to attack any further, the man clad in red let out a furious yell as his armor broke apart with a red aura forming around him. He let out another yell which pushed back the 3 SSJ4s as well as Maka. Black Star, Soul and Kid proceeded to charge at Mira who easily parried most of their attacks until Soul punches in the face.

Annoyed, Mira merely uses a ki wave to push Soul away, ramming into Maka with the rest of the mask finally falling off and her eyes returned to normal. Upon turning her attention to Mira, Maka grew angry enough to ascend to SSJ3 to confront the one who captured her with Maka's SSJ3 form having 2 hair bangs on each opposite side instead of just one.


	4. It's a Misunderstanding!

It's a Misunderstanding!

Somewhere in the Hyperdimension, a girl by the name of Sakuya roams the streets of Planeptune, acting as though she was searching for someone while also looking quite nervous. Elsewhere, another girl with long black hair and same black uniform was eating at a cafe, blissfully unaware of what was going on with her best friend.

Where Sakuya was, a boy approached her with long black hair and wore a black suit, but he strangely had red colored eyes. The two began walking together with the other girl too busy enjoying her food to even notice what was going on around her.

"I spy with my little eye, a Akame!" Neptune, the Goddess of Planeptune, approached Akame in her human form, watching on as Akame devoured her food quietly with Neptune approaching her.

"..." Akame did not speak, she was busy having too much fun devouring her food, much to Neptune's er, slight annoyance. She was waiting until Akame would finish her meal but with the amount of food there is, finishing it would take roughly 30 more minutes so Neptune decided to tell her anyway.

"Hey Akame, have you heard the news? Sakuya's going out on a date with a guy!" This comment caused Akame to eat her food even faster and immediately stood up, paying for the food and running frantically. Neptune simply sighed and pointed to where Sakuya is with Akame electing to sneak around her instead of confronting her directly.

"Sakuya…" Some time had passed since Akame began following Sakuya, a very good friend of hers but after about 20 or so minutes of following her, she noticed three others also following Sakuya and recognized the three as Blanc, Rom and Ram, the CPU and CPU candidates of Lowee. Akame knows why their following Sakuya and follows a bit behind of the three while also following Sakuya.

Some time up ahead, the 4 hide behind a wall as Sakuya goes to buy groceries with the man who looks very familiar to the 4 who look closer for a further inspection. "Lady Sakuya, you really should be careful. Carrying too many groceries can be dangerous, for one such as you."

"Sebastian?!" Blanc and the twins say at the same exact same time while Akame remained silent, her expressionless face preventing anyone from finding out what she was feeling. Secretly though, Akame was feeling jealous but neglected to tell anyone this, due to this being in her nature and all.

"Let's go back home. I'm sure Sakuya and Sebastian will return later." The twins and Akame nod as they headed back to Lowee while Sakuya continues buying groceries with Sebastian. Once the three got home, Akame immediately went to the kitchen to cook up an excellent meal while Blanc and the twins waited patiently.

"Hmm… this book is most interesting... " Lubbock, a comrade of Akame and the CPUs, was reading a rather unusual book that had an inappropriate picture on the front cover which was censored, due to the story rating being PG-13 and the fact there are children in the home. While he was reading, Lubbock failed to hear the front door open and bumped into someone who was carrying groceries.

"Ow… hey! Watch where your… going?" Lubbock had accidentally bumped into Sakuya who dropped the groceries but thanks to Sebastian, the groceries were easily rescued. However, what Lubbock didn't notice was he was, well… he was groping Sakuya's breasts with the others seeing this were absolutely furious, especially Akame.

"No wait! It was just an accident! I-" His words fell on deaf ears, partially due to him still groping Sakuya's chest with Blanc, Rom and Ram activating they're HDD forms and Akame immediately unsheathed her Murasame. Lubbock was panicking ever so crazily but there was little he could do in this situation.

"Haha! Today is a beautiful day, huh?" Immortal, Edward Elric and Lance say together as they drank coffee and watched on as Lubbock was being chased around by Blanc, the twins and Akame. Well, Immortal was drinking Coke Life and laughed uncontrollably at what was unfolding before him.


End file.
